iAm Trapped by PsychoNora
by Missterrie
Summary: Nora escapes from prison with her cellmate Jordan, making a devious plan to capture Sam. Jordan tricks the kids at Ridgeway  by being the "new girl" and taking advantage of her good looks. Who is the only one to realize that Sam is missing? Seddie.
1. iEscape

**Yay, my second fanfic! I spent so much time on the other one, that I forgot to write other stories. Please comment! Sorry for the bad intro! The chapter may be quick, but it is supposed to happen very quickly, okay? **

iAm Trapped by Psycho-Nora

Chapter 1

Boom! Gibby rammed right into Nora Dirshlitt, toppling her. In the background, Carly, Sam and Freddie cheered for their tubby friend.

"Come on, Gibby, you can do it!"

Nora took the blow, shook it off and then smashed Gibby into a bunch of boxes, giving him a bloody red lip.

Just then, Guppy showed up, giving the iCarly gang the key to escape the sound-booth. They defeated Nora when Sam put her to sleep, and then called the police. The police slowly dragged her away and within thirty minutes of being in the police car, she woke and struggled to free herself, obviously unsuccessful. She screamed her lungs out to get free…

Nora jolted up from her flashback nightmare, covered in sweat. She was safe in her "sound-booth" with her chicken Maurice squawking in a separate cage. It was a year after she trapped iCarly and she still remembered the whole period of time.

"Nora," her cellmate whined sleepily. "Go back to sleep and shut up your stupid chicken."

"His name is Maurice!" Nora shouted angrily with her nasal voice. "Don't be disrespectful to him!"

"Like I care what his name is!"

"Well you should care!"

"Ladies!" their guard shouted. "Break it up, it's past curfew and it's my first day! Apologize to your cellmate, Jordan!"

"I am so sorry, Nora," she said generically, and obviously not very sorry.

"Oh, that's alright!" said Nora politely and happily. "I can't be angry at you forever! You're practically my best and only friend now!"

The guard shook his head in disbelief and walked away.

Nora was headed to turn her light off when she noticed a small shining light on the other side of the cell bars. She walked slowly up to it and smiled when she saw what it was, taking it in her hand.

"Jordan?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I got here right?"

"Sure I do!" she responded. "The medaling iCarly gang called the police after you captured them and you made Freddie kiss you! That's the only reason why I like you by the way."

"Err… yes, well," Nora continued. "I would like it if you helped me with an escape plan."

Jordan slapped her forehead.

"Nora, you KNOW why we can't do that," said Jordan, shaking her head. "The only way out is with…"

"A key?" Nora finished, holding the key in the air so Jordan could see. They both smiled evilly.

They both knew that the key worked on their window, (life just got lucky!) so they put the key in and leapt out the window. They ran over the edge just barely missing the searchlight.

"I guess we should make a secret spot right?' asked Nora happily, hiding behind a huge bunch of branches.

"Yeah," said Jordan. "But we need to find it quick and it should probably be somewhere in the woods or something."

"Gotcha!"

"Quick, let's run before they notice!"

They ran and ran. They ran very far through the woods when they reached a deep clearing. They stopped, completely exhausted.

"Ouch!" Nora exclaimed, grabbing her waist. "My side really, and I mean really…oooh! Are those peppers?"

Jordan turned around, just in time to see Nora take a bite of the "pepper."

"No!" screamed Jordan, lunging at Nora and pushing her to the side. The pepper rolled out of Nora's white hands.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? " Nora shouted. "I was tired and hungry and…OHHH!"

Nora frantically gasped for cool air as she stumbled around the clearing.

"SO HOT!" she yelled. "GET WATER…NOW!

Jordan took out a water bottle from her pocket and clumsily gave the water bottle to Nora. She gulped the whole bottle down in a number of seconds.

"Oh," she said with relief. "Thank you so…"

"I don't need to hear it," said Jordan. "Let's keep walking and see if we can find shelter."

After a few football field distances, the saw a small house the height of a barn and felt huge relief.

"Well this looks good enough," said Jordan, sighing.

"Yeah," agreed Nora. "A tiny smidge inhabitable, but decent."

The girls walked toward the house and when they got there, they opened the unlocked door and looked inside. What was in there actually surprised them a lot. Other than the _very_ nice wood door with a brass doorknob, they saw very beautifully furnished room with a fireplace and kitchen. Their mouths hung open in astonishment.

"Wow," said Jordan breathlessly. "This is nicer than MY house! Who would have such a great place in the middle of the deep woods?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Nora, still astonished. "But we might want to make sure that nobody actually lives here because we will definitely be in trouble then!"

The two girls searched all through the house and were very surprised to find no signs of previous ownership. There were no belongings, trash or wear of any kind on anything!

"This is really a miraculous day isn't it?" said Nora rhetorically.

They were standing by the door when they noticed a strange sticker on the wall next to them. It said:

**NOTICE: SET IS NOT NECESSARY IN THE MAKING OF THE FILM. PLEASE DISPOSE IMEDIATELY. **

They didn't even need to investigate to know that they were inside a portable set. Was it really that lucky? They had such luck that day that it didn't seem realistic, but it was only the beginning.


	2. iAm Kidnapped and Lied to

**Please people! Comments help me brainstorm, so feel free to do so. **

iAm Trapped by Psycho-Nora

Chapter 2

"Hey Sam!" said Carly as she opened her locker.

"Hey Carls!" responded Sam.

Both girls were very tired, having had a very long day at Ridgeway. All they wanted to do was go home and relax.

"I. Am. Dying!" said Sam. "If I don't eat anything, I will loose my mind!"

"I thought you always had food in your locker."

"Yeah," sighed Sam. "That is until they took my grill by force and gave me detention for the smell of raw meat!"

"Sorry Sam."

"S'okay," said Sam reassuringly. "Bye Carly!"

"Bye Sam!"

Sam took the long way home that day. I mean sure, iCarly was fun, but she just didn't know what to do at all anymore. The day was weird, not to mention the dull locker conversation.

She had walked a couple blocks when she saw a very appealing poster. It read:

**ATTENTION ALL BACON LOVERS!**

**The Bacons of the World Club is back in Seattle!**

**Call this number to subscribe:**

**206-432-6778 **

Sam whipped out her phone and called that number, moving away from the sidewalk. She was surprised when a decently normal girl's voice answered.

"May I help you?"

"Um…yeah," said Sam. "I'm calling about the club subscription."

"Okay," started the voice. "I'll need your first and last name."

"Wait, that's it?" asked Sam. "Just my name?"

"Well yes, this is a free group that is self supporting by donations."

"Well in that case… Sam Puckett."

" Uh-huh…wonderful! When are you going to come?"

"I was going to come today, but you didn't even give me an address."

"An escort will find you if you tell us your location."

"Wow!" said Sam jokingly. "How fancy of you! Um…I guess three blocks from the Groovy Smoothie. Our house isn't clearly numbered."

"Oak Street?"

"I guess."

"We'll be there in 20."

The girl on the other end hung up. At least she had something to look forward to. After all, iCarly was heading to a stop because of school finals and studying. Even Sam had to make sure that she found a living.

After getting to Oak Street, she saw a girl wearing a hooded jacket, decorated with a club badge on the right sleeve. It was fall, so it was too dark to see her face, but light enough to see her silhouette.

"You must be Sam!" said a nasally voice.

"Yeah?"

"Good! This way."

Sam followed her behind most of the buildings and a tad into the woods.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked the hooded girl.

Sam nodded.

"We have found a very rare but savory type of bacon that is not per-say…legal."

"Awesome!' said Sam enthusiastically. "I only care about the bacon."

"That's the idea! So here," said the girl giving Sam a piece. "Try some!"

Sam excitedly took the bacon, swallowing it all at once.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sam, savoring the slice. "It's…"

"Like a greasy dream?"

"Yeah!" said Sam, smacking her lips.

"You know what got me interested in this?'

"Mmmm…what?"

"I wanted to eat something other than chicken in respect for Maurice!" said Nora mischievously, throwing off her hood to reveal her identity.

"WHAT!" yelled Sam reaching out to grab her.

But as she lunged, she fell onto the ground, passing out rapidly.

"I told you it would work!" said Jordan, coming out of the shadows as they put Sam into a large sack and took her belongings.

**Like? Dislike? Just comment please!**


	3. iAm Doomed and Forgotten

iAm Trapped By Psycho-Nora

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update. Enjoy a chapter that's much more detailed! **

Sam's POV

My vision was blurry. At first, I only saw white, like someone took a paintbrush and painted a big, white streak across my eyes. I finally saw that I was inside a small room made of white tile. I stumbled to the only door. In annoyance, I found that the door was locked. I looked up, right into a huge light on the ceiling and groaned in pain, squinting as my pupils handled the strength of the light. Geez, couldn't the room be less bright?

I finally averted my eyes from the painful light that hung from the ceiling and started to notice that there was a small window to the left of the door. Through the window, I saw two faces, most likely girls. One of the girls wasn't familiar, but she was very pretty. She had wavy, dark brown hair that fell down to her waist, matching her eyes and a milky white complexion that was almost ghostly and very angelic. She must have been new to Seattle because I had DEFINITELY never seen her before.

That's when, to my horror, I saw the other girl. It was Nora. I saw a quick flash of memory. Nora flipped off her hood to show herself and then I came back to reality. God do I hate her. I thought she was in jail! The stupid girl must have escaped!

"Hello Samantha," Nora's nasal voice echoed through the washed out walls. "You have fallen back into my hands and for giving me to the cops, you will NEVER escape! Ever!"

My body trembled and goose bumps appeared like a rash on my skin. I tried to talk back and hid my fear.

"Well guess what crazy flake? Sooner or later people will notice I'm missing!"

"See that's the thing. Your mom doesn't and never has cared, Carly thinks you've ditched town to have fun and avoid work, AND, if you have noticed your attitude to everyone else, they won't even know that you've gone."

I was about to talk back again when I realized that she was absolutely right. Nobody would ever notice or care. But wait, I knew a certain dork that might actually turn up.

"What about Fredward?" I sassed.

Nora and the no-name girl looked at each other and talked amongst themselves for a brief moment before looking back at me.

"We have arrangements for that," said Miss No-name.

"My name is Jordan by the way," she continued with a soothing spirit voice that could give hot lava chills. "Your gonna need to know that in order to respond correctly to me. See, I'm planning to start at your school tomorrow. I'll be the new girl that everyone talks about and they will be so busy talking about me that they won't notice your absence."

Now I was doomed. I could see that face of hers and there was no way that ANYBODY wouldn't like her.

"Bye Sam," said Nora and Jordan simultaneously as they left me alone in the dark.

I spent the entire night banging on the walls, screaming in hopes that somebody would hear me. After becoming bruised and sore from slamming into walls, I crawled over into a corner of the room, completely frozen and not just because they hadn't even heated the room either. I was scared.

My whole life was full of anger, attitude and frustration, but this was the first time that I was actually scared and couldn't do anything about it. The last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep was feeling a small tear run from the corner of my eye to the edge of my chin. I was terribly lachrymose. I had found another version of myself, and that version was completely and utterly lost. That scared me to death.


End file.
